soverundfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingsfall
Once called Kingshaven until the Siege of Kingsfall some 13 years ago, Kingsfall is the former capital of Veserund. Home of Gryphon Keep, the Crystal Tower, and the Direwolf Brigade, it is still the grandest city on Veserund, though the damage that it suffered during the Siege of Kingsfall is still in the process of being repaired. While it is still the most populous city, it’s population has dropped off 20% from what it once was. Even after the Siege, and once the Direwolves had turned back the raiders, people started to leave the city in droves. Many people feel that with the death of the von Gryphon family, the city is doomed, and fear that without a true heir to the crown, Kingsfall has no future. Kingsfall is located on the eastern side of Veserund, on the shores of Shatterhull Bay. The current ruler of Kingsfall is Arturo von Kralle, who laid claim to the throne after the death of Stanislaus von Gryphon and his family. Arturo currently reigns as Lord Regent of Kingsfall, but has made it known that he intends to see Veserund reunited under his rule. He has petitioned the Crystal Tower to support his claim to the crown, but as of yet the Tower is divided on his pedigree. Many people feel that the Lord Regent’s biggest obstacle to the throne is General Ludwik von Brummbär, the head of the Direwolf Brigade. General Ludwik has made no attempt to claim the throne, but he has also steadfastly refused to take orders from Arturo, stating that only the King can command the Brigade. While Arturo maintains an outward indifference to Ludwik’s stance, rumors abound about his seething hatred of the General. Seige of Kingsfall Need to elaborate on this, since it will be one of the most significant portions of common memory. Districts Kingsfall is a large city which is divided into the following smaller districts: *The Walls: The oldest portion of the city is separated from the rest of the city by vast walls. This is the home of the upper class. *The Market: The largest portion of the city is the home to most of the commoners. It started out as a market which sprang up outside of The Walls. *The Docks: Built up along Shatterhull Bay, the Docks provides ample room for ships that bring people and cargo into Kingsfall, as well as containing myriad warehouses. *The Warrens: Not a contiguous district, The Warrens is the name of the labyrinthine ruins where the city came under attack. Some of these sections have given way to the sewers and tunnels underneath the city, while others access abandoned or forgotten buildings that have been ruined during the Siege. Fiefs While Kingsfall claims the whole of Veserund as its kingdom, it can currently only enforce this claim on a handful of communities within a day or two ride from its walls. Some of the more prominent communities that fall under Kingsfall's protection are: *Miller's Crossing *Restonshire *Wheatfield *Evan's End: Formerly known as Tanner's Mill, these ruins are still occupied by the creatures that destroyed the town.